His Father, Alive
by RedWine-StickyMacarons
Summary: What if Vincent had made the deal? What would happen?


_~ Hello~ Miss me?~ Well here is a short prompt I saw on my instagram. I thought it was cute. This is only a 2-shot amut in the second chapter~_

What if Vincent had survived with Ciel. Rachel dying in the hands of the angel, the club kidnapping Ciel and Vincent. Ciel hiding behind his father while other children died. Vincent getting branded and stabbed. The father accidentally summoning a demon. The deal made for revenge, for Ciel and Rachel. The child naming the demon after his late dog. Vincent being dragged out with Sebastian carrying the child out. Hmm what if?

"Sebastian come here please." Vincent called. Sitting at his desk reading over the latest news of his company. "You called My lord?" The black hair man was in front of him in seconds. "I need you to do your master a favour." Vincent looked up. "I'll do what ever of which master asks of me." Sebastian put a hand on his heart and bowed. "Good. Please watch Ciel today. Watch over his dreams. I fear his nightmare's are affecting him. He hasn't even faring well lately and I'm worried." Vincent's voice held concern for his son.

Sebastian looked at the grown man he called master. A perfect brow was raised "As you wish master." He stood up "is that all you shall be needing of me?" Vincent looked down and smirked. A dismissive hand was waved. "Looks like we'll have guest today~ do please take care of them properly Sebastian." Even though his master couldn't see it he could sense the smirk on his servant. "Yes my lord."

Sebastian walked out in the hall and to he I'll child's room. Ciel had changed since that day. His demeanor cold and harsh. But sometimes when alone he was still bubbly an childish. Only 11 he was smart. Though it took some time to teach him, he was very smart. Sebastian knocked on the door twice before getting a cry in reply. 'Night terrors plague your mind young master.' Sebastian came in, the room dark, a large bed. On that large bed a quivering child. Blankets wrapped around him. Eyes wide, the whites of his eyes red. Sebastian had only such a tiny bit of pity for the child, who seemed fond of him. "Young master, it's only me." He could hear the faint rattling of the metal gun. Sebastian could see the distress in the child. He carefully lit a candle and opened the Curtains. He heard a whimper. "It's not Healthy for someone of your status to lock yourself in your room, young master." He sighed and tied the curtains back. "No wonder your sick, you're always cooped up in here. Come it's a beautiful day lets enjoy it." Sebastian turned to the mess on the floor and the bed. "I see you couldn't make it to the bathroom. Let's get you bathed and changed." Sebastian reached out a hand to the child. Ciel looked up and started to cry. Sebastian sighed, ever since the day the child's nightmare revolved around him.

Sebastian took off his wool jacket folding it neatly putting it on a chair. He slowly moved towards the child and unwrapped him. Ciel was shaking, his blood shocked eyes distant, hands gripping the gun. Sebastian carefully removed the gun. He set it aside and softly pet the child's sweat matted hair. "Shh... Calm down young master. You're out of the cage now." Sebastian picked the frightened child and took him to the bathroom.

After he was woken up with a bath and served a nice cup of warm milk with honey he was better. Sebastian looked at the precious child. Truth be told Sebastian disliked children but this one had him by his Stoney heart. On good days Ciel would pull on his tail coat and look up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and smile. He would always beg for treats. Or sometimes beg him to play with him. Sebastian has been caught in some embarrassing situations before, Playing with the child. The child has warmed to him, even though he knew he was a demon. By the looks of the child was great-full for saving his father. If only her knew the impending death awaiting for the dangerous man.

"Sebastian..." His name came out as a mere whisper. Sebastian stared at the child, "yes young master?" Ciel took a sip and looked up. "I had the dream again." Sebastian sighed and dried the hair of his young lord. "I see, well being here won't help much." Sebastian took the hand towel and hung it back up coming back to dress the young lord. "Can you take me out to the garden?"

Sebastian chuckled "Yes my young master." Ciel was dressed and ready for the out side. "What would you like for your afternoon snack?" Ciel smiled "Chocolate cake!" The child giggled but it was a weak giggle. Sebastian sighed "young master, that is far to sugary for you. You are I'll." Ciel pink lips formed into a pout. "Apparently not I'll enough to be outside." Sebastian turned and opened the door. "The fresh air will help your predicament. " Ciel hoped off his bed and headed out. "Do you think father will let me sleep with himtonight?"

Sebastian followed the younger. "No sir. I'm sure he wants you to over come the dream with out his bed." Although it sounded harsh the lord has lost many hours of sleep to codling the child, trying to soothe his night terrors.

Ciel looked down and kept walking. "I see..." Sebastian walked to the garden doors and put a hand on the handle. "I shall be assisting to you're needs tonight master. I do hope I can help you." Sebastian turned the nob leading to the beautiful outside gardens. Ciel smiled and looked at the man in black. "Really?" His mood seemed to lighten up. "Does this mean you'll be my butler?!" He started to get excited. Sebastian chuckled "no, young master. I'm still your fathers personal butler. But for today I'll be your Butler." Sebastian bowed. Ciel smiled and started to walk around. "Sebastian." Sebastian was close behind "yes young master." Ciel stopped and looked at Sebastian. "Let's play."

Sebastian looked at the younger boy. "Young master with all due respect you'll get all dirty, not to mention-" Ciel grabbed his watch and ran. Sebastian eyes narrowed as the child ran off with his watch. Ciel giggled and dangled it around. "I order you to play with me like a human would!~ no powers." He giggled more as Sebastian eye brow twitched. He didn't have to listen to the outrageous child, but this a challenge.

Ciel giggled and continued running. Sebastian carefully strolled to the table. "What do I get when I get my watch back." Ciel stopped and thought about it. "Hmm... I'll think about it" Sebastian started a slow human pace towards the child. Ciel started to laugh at how slow he was. Sebastian smirked and sped up to a normal male human pace then Ciel started to run. Sebastian caught up with him when Ciel slowed because he was out of breath. "Got you." Ciel looked up and was picked up and tickled.

Ciel started to scream, cry and laugh. "No! No! Sebastian let me go! Ahhahaha!" Sebastian could only imagine the others demons face when they saw him playing with this child. He stopped and Ciel tackled him to the ground. Or so he let him think. "It's your turn Sebastian." Started to move his finger along Sebastian's side. Sebastian chuckled "I'm not ticklish young master." Ciel pouted but then smiled and got up. "Fine then."

Vincent looked at the time and looked around. Sebastian wasn't there with the afternoon tea. "Sebastian I order you to come here." Still nothing. Vincent got up to go see what in the blazing the demon was doing. Vincent went out to the garden rose if the demon was tending to Ciel. He opened the door as instantly heard giggling that melted his heart.

What Vincent saw made him smirk. Sebastian was rolling around with Ciel tickling him, actually playing with him. Vincent remembered when the demon would refuse the child. Ah but look at him now, Vincent could feel his mark tingling with enjoyment.

Sebastian was rolling around, not feeling his master calling him too engrossed in the child antics. He smiled and kept tickling as Ciel was screaming to be let go, for mercy. Sebastian chuckled. "Sebastian." He stopped and stood up in a flash. "My lord." He turned towards Vincent who was standing on the porch watching. "I see you were doing as I ordered." Sebastian felt the tingling in his hand. "My lord, I'm very sorry. I forgot about the afternoon tea." Sebastian briskly left. Ciel pouted and looked at Vincent. "That's mean father. I was playing with him." Vincent smiled "He'll be back in a moment.


End file.
